The present invention generally relates to telecommnunications, and more specifically, to secure identification cards.
Smartcards, or credit card-style cards containing electronic or magnetic memory have become increasingly popular for various commercial applications. Smartcards are currently used for a variety of purposes, including retail purchases over the Internet. In general, a smartcard is used in association with a reader configured to access the data or information stored in the memory of the smartcard.
Similarly, there are various known uses of credit card type cards containing magnetic strips for use in connection with telephone services. Typically, such uses include prepaid long distance cards allowing a user to place a long distance call at a public telephone paid for through a credit card that the user has previously purchased for a specific amount of money. The amount of time available on the prepaid card to pay for a long distance call depends upon the amount paid for the card by the user. Additionally, telephone cards are currently used that are associated with an individual""s home telephone number, such that the card may be used when an individual is travelling away from home, and all calls placed using the card are automatically charged to the individual""s home telephone account.
There are also currently various types of personal identification cards and other devices used for personal identification of an individual, for instance in an emergency situation, or if the individual is a child, or if the individual is in some way incapacitated. Such information generally includes medical information typically printed onto a card, or printed and/or engraved onto an item worn by the user, such as a bracelet or pendant. However, the amount and type of information that can be printed on such a card, or engraved/imprinted on such an item carried or worn by the user, is limited to the available surface area of the card or item.
Thus there is a need for a system or method for addressing these and other problems.
The preferred embodiments of the present invention provide a system and method for a secure autodial identification card. The card contains memory for storing various personal and/or medical information about the holder of the card for access by selected agencies or individuals.
The card also preferably provides the cardholder an ability to use the card to automatically dial preselected telephone numbers stored on the card.
Other advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon examination of the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is intended that all such features and advantages be included herein within the scope of the present invention.